Escape
by Imlivingondreams
Summary: Jean and her mother thought they moved to be closer to Nicks family. They didn't know they were running from something that could only be described as a Newcomer mob. Eventually Buck/OC(Jean)
1. Chapter 1

AN: It has been awhile since I've really written anything but this has been in my mind for awhile so I just had to get it out. Or at least try. I am planning to continue it after this chapter but need time to get the ball rolling. Don't own the concept of Alien Nation but the characters, who are not named yet, belong to me.

Prologue

I was only five when my mother brought home the first 'Newcomer' I had ever met. She told me he was a good friend of hers and that he was going to be coming over more often. I was afraid, mostly due to all the rumors spreading around my school. People said they were here to kill us and take over Earth or to turn us into slaves. And in my young mind I believed every single one to be true.

I made my discomfort obvious, hiding in my bedroom or clutching my mother until he left. It took nearly a month to realize he wasn't going to hurt either of us. In fact he went out of his way in that month to make me like him. He would buy me toys and take us to the park or the movies. I knew my mother wasn't happy about the toys but I didn't mind.

It took another few weeks for me to be alone with him. He began picking me up from school and staying with me until my mother came home from work. I would play video games or watch TV while he would finish up paperwork from his job. I would later learn that he was the first 'Newcomer' lawyer and had one hell of a reputation.

Another few months passed by before I realized he wasn't going home anymore. He would stay the night in my mothers room and be there to eat breakfast with us in the morning before dropping me off at school. A week later she told me that he was going to be living with us and I was perfectly fine with that.

And then it was the next morning when the three of us were sitting at the breakfast table I got the nerve to ask what was on my mind. "Are you my daddy?"

Nick peaked over the newspaper he was reading and glanced over at my mom. She sat straight up giving him a small smile. He folded up the newspaper, stood and stuffed it in his briefcase. "Grab your stuff, we need to get you to school." So I grabbed my Barbie backpack and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Have fun," she said before I raced out the door.

I climbed in the back seat while he finished getting his suit in order. "Ready?" he asked smiling back at me from the driver seat.

"Yes. You didn't answer me." I wasn't so easily distracted. He began driving with a smile still on his face.

"What was the question again?"

I sighed with frustration. "I don't have a daddy. Kerrianne says that she has a mommy and daddy and I don't have one. Are you my daddy?"

He sighed trying to figure out the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. But he knew I was still too young to completely understand. So he made it simple.

"I am if you want me to be."

"Well...you buy me stuff and drop me off at school. And when I fell off my bike last week you fixed my leg. You put me to bed and cuddle with me and mommy when we're watching movies. I think that's what daddy's are supposed to do."

He pulled up the the school and got out to help me out of the car. I looked up at him smiling as he shut the door. I remember him squatting down to my eye level and straightening up my jacket with care. "Next time Kerrianne tells you you don't have a daddy you tell her that's not true. She's just never seen me."

He then reached up with his hand and touched my temple. I would later find out it was called 'The Touch' and it was his way of telling me he cared for me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he pulled me in for a hug and said goodbye. I ran up the stairs to the school as he was driving away. Kerrianne came up along side me. "Who was that?" she asked.

I just smiled brightly at her and said, "That's my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I haven't updated because my computer has decided to only allow me into safe mode and I have zero dollars to fix it. However, it allows me on the internet for very short increments and I'm using that time to write using the Doc Manager. I'll try my best! I promise! This is a little something to show you I still exist! :)

"Jean!" My book slid out of my lap as my mother slapped my knee, startling me. I took my ear plugs out, giving her my best glare. Which really wasn't that impressive. "Don't give me that look," she scolded, smiling. Her scoldings were just as bad as my glares. "We're almost there! Are you as excited as me?"

I wanted to be sarcastic and vindictive and tell her no. Being forced to move to the other side of the country wasn't making me happy. Leaving behind my friends in New York and what little social life I had pissed me off. Why would she think I would be happy about moving to LA in the middle of my second semester of Junior year? I wanted to make her feel bad for a split second. But I knew how excited she was about this. The huge smile on her face was contagious as I sighed and reluctantly joined in on her happiness.

"I don't think I, nor Dad, can possibly be as excited as you are right now," I stated grinning. "Speaking of which, is Dad gonna be at the new house when we get there?"

"He said he has a meeting with a client over lunch. He should be there around 3."

He's a lawyer. The very first Tenctonese lawyer. And a very successful one at that. He's a hardass in the court room, going at a case until he's sure he has it in the bag. Never giving up. But when it comes to me and my mom he's a big softy, always giving in. Except when I tried going on my first date. He never actually made it through the front door. But that's fathers for you. Even though biologically I'm not his, he's extremely overprotective.

"Then he's taking us out to dinner and to see the city."

The sudden mood change in the car was painfully obvious. At the mention of my father, her smile fell and her shoulders tensed. They have been fighting a lot lately. I don't know about what, but it was bad enough for me to take notice. Whatever it was might have been the reason my mother was so determined to move and make a change.

I sighed, leaned my head back against the head rest and watched out the window as we started to enter a very upscale neighborhood. I took notice that we stopped seeing so many Tenctonese. In fact, I didn't see one. Whereas just minutes before they were around every corner. Which confused me considering we were moving here to be closer to his family. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" I wondered out loud, as the farther we went the nicer the homes were.

"I'm sure," she said tapping the GPS. She slowed to a crawl as she turned into a private drive. The house we stopped at was very large and looked very expensive. "Oh my. 1227. This is it."

Before I could even blink my mother was out of the rental car and running up the cobbled path. Grabbing the only bag I brought on the plane, I made my way onto the porch that wrapped around the entire house. "What are we waiting for?" I asked. I noticed my mother was thinking a little too hard. It made me worry. Because when she had that look on her face it was followed by panic.

She shook her head to clear it before standing on her toes to reach the hidden key that was left for us. "You ready?" she said excitedly. I knew my father moved out ahead of us to make sure everything was set up, but I still wasn't prepared. Even though the house was obviously much larger, he still managed to make it look like our old house as best he could. Family pictures even hung along the walls in the same order. The living room was a replica of our old life. It's like we stepped right back into our house in New York.

"Look, mom. Dad kept your ugly ass couch." I laughed as my mother tried swatting my arm, but I managed to get away running to the other side of the room.

* * *

"Nick, honey, it's going on 6:30. We're ready and waiting and very hungry." I watched my mother leave the third voicemail in the past hour.

"Can we just go find something to eat?" I asked putting on my best 'I'm hungry, feed me now!' pout face.

She sighed, shoving her phone in her purse before grabbing the car keys. His secretary, when my mother called his office around 5, said he would be in a meeting that could last up until 7. That, of course, didn't stop my mother from leaving numerous voicemails on his cellphone. "Let's go. Where should we eat?"

"The greasiest place we can find," I decided.

"Good idea!" she exclaimed as we made our way to the car.

The greasiest place we could find turned out to be a place with the simple name of Bob's Burgers and Fries. Original, I know. I ordered a double bacon cheeseburger and fries. definitely greasy and should not be edible.

My mother left another voicemail letting him know where we were before digging into her salad. We were sitting outside on a concrete patio with both humans and newcomers sitting in various spots. I looked around, smiling. "It's weird," I said, breaking the silence.

"What is?" my mother said looking in the direction my eyes were cast.

"We've only ever known a couple Tenctonese. And now they're everywhere."

"Well, this is near the place we crashed. And it's where my family is."

"Dad!" I jumped from the bench and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you so much. It's been like a year!"

"It's only been a week," he said with a laugh as he took my mother in his arms next. I watched sheepishly as he gave her a peck on the lips. Still smiling, I returned to my food. I did take notice of everyone, both newcomer and human, giving a quick glance at my parents and me. That's all it was, though. A quick glance. Only a few people actually openly stared at us. In New York it was so rare to see a newcomer. Let alone a male newcomer with two human females. There, everyone would be staring. Some even making inappropriate comments. In fact my parents usually made it a point to not show any public affection. Here it didn't seem to be as big of a deal.

"What is that?" my father brought me out of my thoughts as he poked my gigantic pile of greasy goodness. Instead of saying anything, I picked it up and took a big bite, smiling up at him with a mouth full of food. He patted my head as if I was a 5-year-old doing something silly, instead of the mature 16-year-old I like to think of myself as.

"What took you so long?" my mom asked, pulling on his black pea coat to get his attention.

"Client confidentiality, Amber," he said grinning, quickly readjusting his coat. "I was loaded with a few more clients then I'm used to."

I noticed my mother staring at the spot my father had just covered with his coat, her brows knit together with confusion and worry. He cleared his throat and glanced back at the burger joint. "They have your favorite," I said reading his thoughts. "Gross stuff." He playfully glared at me before heading inside to order.

"Mom? What was that about?" She shook her head, trying to clear out whatever thoughts were plaguing her.

"Nothing. We're going to wait until Monday to enroll you into school," she said smiling in her attempt to change my focus. "That gives you a four-day weekend. Surprise!"

* * *

AN: Thats it for now. Also one thing that I'm trying to work on in my writing is describing a person in detail. However I'm not confident in my ability to do that just yet, so until then I'm trying to find some pictures to help visualize each character. Should be up soon in my profile.


End file.
